


드라마

by Pmoriee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmoriee/pseuds/Pmoriee
Summary: * 다른 분의 아이디어입니다.* 사에코는 레즈비언입니다.아키테루는 그런 사에코에게 고백하다가 바이로서의 정체성을 깨달아갑니다.사에코와 아키테루의 이야기입니다.





	

“사에코씨는 멋져요오.”  
“그러게, 내가 보통 잘나야지.”  
아키테루는 옅은 갈색 머리칼을 힘겹게 넘겼다. 그 와중에 몇 번이나 비틀거렸지만, 움찔거리는 입을 막을 수 없었다.  
“진심, 진심입니다. 사에코씨 같은 여자는 본 적 없어요.”  
“하핫, 그럼 실컷 봐두라고.”  
그는 흐릿한 눈으로 여전히 시원하게 맥주잔을 들이키는 사에코를 바라보았다. 그리고 그 진심을 툭 내뱉어졌다. 분명 술기운에 걷잡을 수 없이 오른 용기 때문이었으리라.  
“사에코씨, 진지하게 만나지 않을래요?”  
어느새 커다란 유리잔을 내려놓은 사에코는 두 뺨은 벌겋게 달아오른 채 멀뚱거린 눈으로 아키테루를 바라보았다. 성급한 변명으로 돌이킬 생각은 없었으나 침묵이 오래되자 불안해졌다.  
“저기 몰랐어?”  
“네.”  
그래, 사에코씨처럼 쿨한 여자에게 애인이 없을 리 없지. 비겁하지만, 그나마 술자리에서 고백하길 잘했다 생각했다. 아키테루는 케이와 다르게 쉽게 얼굴에 드러나는 타입이었기 때문이다.  
“난 여자 만나. 지금은 혼자지만.”  
“역시…아니, 네?!”  
“몰랐나 보네.”  
“그럼요!”  
구의원이 트렌스젠더라거나 도쿄에서 퍼레이드가 열린다거나 소식은 접하지만, 이렇게 주변에서 만난 적은 처음이었다. 그도 그럴 것이 아키테루는 운동부였다. 심지어 지금도 동아리 활동을 하고 있었다. 접한 것이라고는 혐오 섞인 놀림뿐이었다. 굳이 아키테루에게 용기를 내서 말할 사람도 없을 것이다. 그런데 좋아하는 사람이 알고 보니 동성애자라는 드라마 같은 상황이 펼쳐질 줄이야. 여기서도 엑스트라에 불과한 자신에 한숨이 절로 나와 고개를 숙였다. 그러나 이내 사에코의 따뜻한 손이 어깨를 토닥이는 게 느껴졌다.  
“그래서 당신은 부치가 타입인 건가?”  
“부치가 뭐죠?”  
“음, 나처럼 강하고 멋진 여자들?”  
“같은 운동부를 좋아하긴 했어요.”  
“혹시 그녀들에게도 차이지 않았어?”  
“에이, 설마……”  
“내가 괜히 체육관 들렀겠어.”  
머리가 어지러웠다. 결코, 술 때문은 아니었다. 오히려 더 당겼고 방금 들은 말은 잊고 싶었다. 지금까지 아키테루가 좋아했던 사람은 많지 않았다. 사에코를 제외해도 두세 명 정도였다. 그들은 모두 머리가 짧고, 활발하며 낯가림이 없었다는 공통점이 있었으나 그게 레즈에 속하는 ‘부치’였다는 말인가? 어쩔 줄 몰라 땀에 마른 손으로 얼굴을 세수했다. 사에코는 빈 잔에 맥주를 따라주었다.  
“천천히 생각해봐.”  
“고, 고마워요.”  
“이 정도 가지고.”  
사에코는 특유의 빛나고 장난스러운 미소를 지었다. 아키테루는 넋을 잃고 바라보다 급하게 고개를 돌려 술잔을 벌컥 마셨다. 아, 저 미소에 반했었는데.

 

*

 

자정이 훨씬 넘은 시각에도 케이의 방은 꺼지지 않았다. 조심스럽게 문을 열었지만, 동생 역시 자지 않고, 노트북으로 드라마를 보고 있었다.  
“안 잤어?”  
“늦었네.”  
나무라는 어조에 멋쩍게 웃었다. 원래 늦게 자는 편이긴 하지만, 혹독한 운동량은 어쩔 수 없는지 그는 피곤해 보였다. 그럼에도 그는 지금까지 깨어있었다.  
“냄새 심하지.”  
“무슨 일 있어?”  
짜증 나기도, 못마땅하기도 하지만, 걱정하는 눈길을 숨기지 못한 동생이 귀여워 미안한 기색을 보이지 못하고 여전히 웃으며 고개를 저었다.  
“아니야. 술 마시다 보니까.”  
“이렇게까지 마시진 않잖아.”  
“케이.”  
“응?”  
“언제나 마음은 열고 살아야 해.”  
“뭐야.”  
“형의 조언이야~”  
황당해하는 케이를 남기고 아키테루는 자신의 방으로 향했다. 씁쓸한 마음이 다시 피어올랐고, 이를 동생에게 보이긴 싫었기 때문이다.

 

*

 

다음에 사에코를 만났을 땐 아키테루는 구글 검색 이미지로 가득한 스마트폰부터 들이댔다.  
“제가 생각한 부치는 이게 아니라고요!”  
사에코는 스마트폰을 보자마자 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 거기엔 퍼레이드에 참가하거나 정면으로 결혼 사진을 찍은 백인 부치 사진이 가득했다.  
“왜 어때서?”  
“정말요?”  
“멋지잖아. 그리고 이렇게 검색해보면 어때.”  
사에코에게 돌려받았을 때 이미지는 달라져 있었다. 보이시컷을 한 동양인이 단단한 카리스마를 뽐내며 포즈를 잡거나 연인을 사랑스럽게 안아주고 있었다.  
“네 이건 다르네요.”  
“당신이 해볼 만하지?”  
“아뇨, 감히 그런 생각은!”  
“그럼 앞의 언니들과 뭐가 다른데?”  
“그건……”  
아키테루는 한참을 망설이다 마침내 두 손을 모아 기도하는 자세로 고백했다.  
“비웃지 않으실 거죠?”  
예상외의 대답에 사에코는 놀란 두 눈을 깜빡이며 두툼한 큰 손을 모아 잡았다. 그리고 부드러운 눈동자와 마주하며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“물론이야.”  
아키테루는 깊게 숨을 내쉬었다. 말을 가리던 그는 첫마디를 조심스럽게 말했다.  
“전 여성분들과 있을 때 더 편해요.”  
“무슨 말인지 모르겠어. 더 설명해줘.”  
“남자들과 있으면 긴장하고 불편할 때가 많아요. 오히려 소외감을 느낀다고 해야 하나? 제가 선수로 못 뛰었던 트라우마인 것 같기도 한데 대학 가서도 계속 그래요.”  
“어…음, 남자애들의 행동이나 말이 불편하단 거야 아니면 시선을 의식한단 뜻이야?”  
“둘 다 맞는 말인 것 같아요. 싸우기도 몇 번 싸워서 사이도 별로고. 그냥 남자보다 여자랑 있기 더 편해요.”  
사에코는 처음 보는 표정으로 생각에 잠겨있었다. 그런 그녀가 불쑥 꺼낸 제안은 감히 상상도 못 한 것이었다.  
“우리 데이트 해볼래?”  
“네?! 하지만 사에코씨, 갑자기 무슨…”  
“말하고 싶은 게 있어. 그런데 내가 말솜씨가 좋진 않아.”  
아키테루는 입술을 깨물며 고민했다. 그러나 그녀를 거절하기엔 시간은 빨랐고, 미련과 함께 욕심은 남아있었다.  
“알았어요.”  
“그럼 주말에 만나는 거다.”  
“네.”  
여전히 진지하게 바라는 사에코의 눈빛이 신경 쓰였지만, 닥친 일을 받아들이기에도 가슴이 두근거리는 그였다.

 

*

 

머리를 정갈하게 빗었다. 왁스는 조금만 덜어 가볍게 발랐다. 미리 꺼내놓은 옷을 반듯이 입고 거울 앞에서 이리저리 둘러보았다. 선배에게 추천받아 계속 쓰는, 진하지 않은 향수를 뿌렸다. 비록 사랑을 말하기 위한 데이트는 아니었지만, 그래도 사에코씨가 무언가 말해주기 위해 데이트를 신청했다. 그 무언가는 사랑만큼이나 중요했다. 아키테루는 그에 대해 한 치도 의심한 적이 없었다. 왜냐면 희미하게 이별하는 과정에도 아키테루는 사에코를 아꼈으니까. 사랑하는 마음으로 떠나고 있었으니까.

 

*

 

“와우, 멋지네.”  
“사에코씨도 근사해요.”  
“그럼 나도 필승룩이야.”  
사에코는 검정과 빨강으로 된 체크 민소매 위에 가죽 재킷과 메탈 느낌이 나는 검은색 청바지를 입고 왔다. 화장도 평소보다 진해서 야생적인 느낌이 났다. 사에코는 등을 감싸며 물었다.  
“그럼 뭐부터 할까?”  
영화 취향도 비슷했다. 아니, 이건 거짓말이다. 고양이를 싫어하는 사람은 없다. 동물에게 친절하지만, 키울 생각은 없는 둘은 고양이가 스크린에서 교태를 부리는 한 시간 반을 보냈다. 어설프게 만든 할리우드 블록버스터나 만화 실사화는 어색하고 지루했다. 아키테루는 언제나 혼자 보러 갔기에 조금 민폐더라도 둘이서 손을 잡고 고양이의 귀여움에 신음을 애써 참은 것도 꽤 재밌는 경험이었다. 이어지는 점심에서 자연스럽게 애완동물을 키울 생각이 있는지, 좋아하는 영화는 무엇인지, 여러 가지 대화거리가 터져 나왔다. 사에코는 자신이 애완으로 키우는 게 있다면 그건 자동차나 오토바이라고 했다. 일도 바쁜 데다가 드라이브를 좋아하기 때문에 동물을 키울 생각은 없다고 딱 잘라 말했다. 또 취향이 생길 만큼 영화도 자주 보지 않는다고 했다. 하지만 지인의 추천을 받고 본 ‘매드맥스: 분노의 질주’는 정말 통쾌했다고 소리 높여 추천했다.  
“알아요. 그 영화 좋죠.”  
“어라, 봤어?”  
“네. 심야로 혼자 봤는데 재밌더라고요.”  
“크으. 다시 생각해도 짜릿해. 나도 그런 차 몰고 다니고 싶어!”  
“사에코씨라면 할 수 있을 거예요.”  
아키테루 역시 특별한 취향은 없었다. 하지만 몰려다니는 무리가 없다 보니 시간이 남았다. 특히 배구 연습을 쉬는 날일수록 아무 것도 하지 않기에는 마음이 불편했다(그렇다고 공부에는 취미가 없었다) 그렇게 비는 날이면 영화관에 가서 상영작을 무작정 보기 시작했다. 기다리는 동안 서점에서 재밌어 보이는 책이나 신간도 흩어보고, 가게에서 옷이나 운동화도 구경하다 보니 맛도 들렸다. 그럼에도 딱히 태도는 변하지 않았기에 영화광이 되는 건 아니었다. 아키테루는 할리우드 코미디 영화를 좋아했다. 일본 코미디와 다르게 편하게 웃을 수 있어서 좋았다. 그리고 유럽 영화는 색다른 맛에 보긴 했지만, 대부분 거기까지였다. 일본 영화 중에서도 모르고 들어갔다가 상영한 지 오분도 안 돼서 예술영화란 걸 알았지만, 재밌게 본 것도 있었다. 이런 시시콜콜한 이야기를 사에코는 귀 기울여 들어주었다. 딱히 누구에게 털어놓은 적도 없고, 그럴 필요도 없다고 생각한 것들이었지만, 막상 말하니 속이 후련하고 마음이 가뿐했다.  
“지루하지 않아요?”  
“응, 지루해.”  
하마터면 남은 커피잔을 엎지를 뻔했다. 벌떡 일어나 망설이던 아키테루를 사에코는 킬킬거리며 다시 앉혔다.  
“하지만 들떠서 어린애처럼 떠드는 네 모습은 재밌어.”  
“사에코씨 하지만…”  
그녀는 아무렇지 않게 웃다가 곧 타나카를 꺼냈다. 비록 타나카와 케이는 극과 극일지라도 동생에 대한, 복잡한 마음은 그들의 공통된 관심사일 수밖에 없었다. 그것으로 또 한 번 떠들고 나니 어느새 따뜻한 햇볕은 발목 밑까지 가라앉아 있었다.  
노래방에선 처음엔 책자만 붙잡았지만, 사에코가 먼저 마이크를 잡고 신나게 부르자 선곡을 고민했던 게 무색해졌다. 아키테루도 망설임 없이 열창하자 사에코는 당연하게 환호했다. 취하지도 않았는데 술에 들뜬 기분으로 아낌없이 두어 시간을 흘려보냈다. 사에코가 그의 어깨를 둘러매고 나올 땐 이미 달빛이 스멀스멀 올라오고 있었다. 그가 스마트폰으로 음식점을 찾기도 전에 사에코의 목소리가 먼저 막았다.  
“어때?”  
“네?”  
“데이트.”  
“당연히 즐겁죠.”  
말을 마친 아키테루는 잠시 후 사색이 된 얼굴로 물었다.  
“설마 사에코씨는…”  
“아니, 그런 게 아니야.”  
사에코는 두르던 어깨를 풀며 부드러운 눈으로 그를 바라보았다.  
“오늘 두근거린 적 있어?”  
“두근거리다니.”  
“있지, 데이트란 건 무조건 즐겁지만은 않아. 특히 처음일수록 그래. 긴장해서 실수하고, 의식해서 중요한 걸 놓치지.”  
“무슨 말인지…”  
“오늘 당신은 내가 필요하다기보다는 사람이 그리웠던 것처럼 보였어. 이건 애인이 아니라도 할 수 있잖아?”  
“……”  
“몇 번이나 날 바라봤는지 잘 생각해봐.”  
“죄송해요.”  
사에코는 피식 웃으며 멍하게 떨어진 아키테루의 손을 붙잡아주었다.  
“괜찮아.”  
곧 그녀는 단단한 그의 어깨에 기대며 속삭였다.  
“혼자가 아니야.”  
“……”  
“도움이 필요하면 연락해.”

 

*

 

하지만 아키테루가 그 뒤로 연락하는 일은 없었다. 그러기는커녕 방 밖에도 나가지 못했다. 그 모습이 케이에게 들켰을 때와 같아 부모님은 다시 걱정했지만, 아키테루도 별수 없었다. 자신도 확신할 수 없는데 커밍아웃까지 나갈 수는 없는 일이었다. 그런 그를 찾아온 건 역시 동생이었다.  
‘꼴불견이야.’  
말하지 않아도 목소리가 들리는 것 같았다. 아키테루는 마중하고 싶었지만, 그러기엔 귀찮고 힘이 없었다. 대신 케이가 먼저 입을 열었다.  
“무슨 일이야.”  
“아무것도 아니야.”  
케이는 회피하는 태도에 질린다는 듯이 화를 감추지 못하고 입술을 질끈 깨물었다. 그러나 그건 순식간에 차가운 경멸로 바뀌었다.  
“궁상은 밖에 나가서 하지.”  
“케이.”  
“부모님은 모르잖아. 겨우 여자에게 차인 거로 이렇게 앓는 거.”  
“그건 어떻게.”  
“모르는 게 이상하지.”  
겨우 일어나 동생의 눈과 마주했지만, 케이는 이해할 수 없다는 듯이 대할 뿐이었다. 동생의 태도에 아키테루는 울컥했다. 그래도 요즘은 가까워졌다고 생각했지만, 이렇게 하루 만에 모르는 사람처럼 변해버린다고 느끼는 게 한두 번이 아니었다.  
“넌 몰라.”  
“알면 달라져?”  
“모든 게…”  
아키테루는 조심스럽게 이어갔다.  
“지금까지 알던 것으로 더는 살 수 없어. 어디서, 어떻게 시작해야 할지도 모르겠다고.”  
“형.”  
케이의 눈빛에서 분노 대신 의심이 차지했다. 그는 아키테루의 말을 끊고 날카롭게 물었다.  
“지금 게이라고 말하는 거야?”  
“나도 잘 모르겠어. 그렇대.”  
“그게 뭐야, 언제부터 알았는데?”  
“어제.”  
동생은 당황한 듯 기세등등한 태도를 잃었다. 그러나 케이는 아키테루를 내버려 두지 않고 재빨리 말을 이었다.  
“일단 난 괜찮아. 적어도 우리 집에선 변하는 건 없을 거야.”  
“그걸 어떻게 알아.”  
“생각해봐. 부모님이 놀라지 않는 것도 이상하지. 그렇지만 달라지실 것 같아?”  
사실 아키테루는 자신이 운 좋은 편이란 건 부정할 수 없었다. 며칠 동안 고민에 빠져있을 때도 부모님에게 쫓겨난다는, 최악의 상상은 할 수 없었기 때문이다. 그가 제일 걱정한 것도 부모님이 쓰러지시면 어떡하냐는 것뿐이었다.  
“아니.”  
“시간은 충분해.”  
어느새 케이는 침대 위로 아키테루의 앞에 앉아있었다.  
“같이 공부하자.”  
“이걸 공부할 수 있어?”  
“연도나 사람 이름 외우자는 게 아니야. 영화나 드라마가 있어. 책도 읽으면 좋고. 보다 보면 형의 이야기인지 아닌지 알 수 있지 않을까.”  
“넌 이걸 어떻게 알아?”  
케이는 그저 어깨를 으쓱거리며 컴퓨터를 가리켰다.  
“미드.”  
“거기엔 이런 게 다 나온다고?”  
“미국 드라마니까.”  
아키테루는 케이의 짧은 머리를 살며시 쓰다듬어주었다.  
“이번에도 부끄러운 꼴을 보였네.”  
“……”  
“응?”  
“앞으로 그런 생각도 하지 마.”  
“그래. 알았어.”  
케이가 느리게 팔을 치우고 제 방으로 향했다. 끝까지 솔직하게 애정표현은 하지 못한 동생이었다. 다시 혼자가 된 아키테루는 멍하게 누워있다가 스마트폰으로 게이와 미국 드라마를 함께 검색했다.

 

  * 

 

 

“요즘 따라 꿈을 많이 꿔요.”  
“무슨 꿈?”  
항상 만나던 스타벅스의 비슷한 자리에 앉자마자 꺼낸 말이었다. 사에코는 뜨거운 음료를 잘 마시지 못하기 때문에 꽤 오래 식혀야 했다. 반면에 아키테루는 바로 뜨거운 아메리카노를 입술에 적셨다.  
“게이 AV도, 드라마도 봐서 그런지 모르는 남자들과 키스해요.”  
“기분은 어때?”  
“직접 해보면 어떨까, 그 정도예요. 좋지도, 나쁘지도 않고.”  
“무섭진 않아?”  
“이상하게 무섭지는 않아요.”  
“그러면 됐어.”  
사에코는 여전히 뜨거운 잔을 만지작거렸다.  
“준비되면 말해. 어플 알려줄게.”  
“뭔지 알아요.”  
“정말?!”  
“참나, 내가 어린애도 아니고. 검색하면 다 나와요.”  
장난스럽게 투정을 부렸더니 사에코는 호탕하게 웃으며 사과했다. 그러다가 스마트폰을 보며 회상에 빠지는 듯했다.  
“사람을 직접 만나면 많이 다를 거야.”  
“그러겠죠.”  
“하지만 넌 좋은 사람 만날 거야.”  
“고마워요.”  
“뭘.”  
“아니요. 정말로요. 지금은 잘 모르지만, 나중에는 더 감사하겠죠.”  
“그래, 나도 인사 기억할게.”  
아키테루는 멋쩍게 웃으며 다시 커피잔을 들었다. 사에코는 여전히 그의 입술이 움찔거리는 걸 놓치지 않았다.  
“그래서 요즘 드라마 뭐 보는데?”  
“얘기해도 괜찮아요? 지루하잖아요.”  
“레즈도 나와?”  
“네. 그쪽 커플도 장난 아니에요.”  
“함께 얘기해줘.”  
망설이다가도 결국 근질거리는 입을 참을 수 없던 아키테루는 유혹에 굴복했다. 그가 처음 접한 건 역시 최신 시트콤이었다. 비록 게이와 레즈 커플은 사이드 스토리였지만, 그럼에도 그가 빠져들기엔 충분했다. 들뜬 채로 캐릭터 설정부터 차근차근 말하는 아키테루를 흐뭇하게 바라보던 사에코가 마침내 커피를 들었을 땐 이미 차갑게 식은 후였다.


End file.
